Double Fault
by Kelly Tolkien
Summary: This is a sequel to A Mushy First Serve because of popular demand... it's for all you ladies out there! And guys too :D You don't need to read AMFS before this...


**Vague references to adult things:D**

**Double Fault**

Lizzie sat on the sofa in living room of her and Peter's apartment in New York. It was a lovely sort of place. Beautifully pre-furnished with views over the best and most beautiful parts of the city, and at the same time, completely private.

But at the moment… Lizzie was far too pre-occupied to enjoy the view. Stupefied completely, she wasn't really sure what to do.

She glanced over at the TV and saw that the 12 o'clock news was on… Peter would be home soon.

He had a Job teaching kids how to play tennis and Lizzie had never seen him happier in all his life. The smile that she had first seen on Peter's face when the Chair Umpire called out across the stadium: Game, set and match, Colt at the final of Wimbledon, had been firmly in place ever since…

He had a break for lunch at noon, the heat of the day. Without fail he came back to their apartment, to either pick Lizzie up and go out for lunch or to have a quiet and private lunch at home… Which left room for some Mr. and Mrs. Colt time…

Peter would be back any minute and she wasn't even sure what she would say yet… What words she would use to tell him and she dreaded his reaction…

Just as she had expected she heard the door open and a call of "Hey, Lizzie!" in greeting.

She took a deep breath and stood up from the sofa and walked into the main hall to see Peter, dumping a load of bags in the corner beside the coat rack.

She had to admit, that their apartment was beautiful. The hall was done in light cream and had a rich feeling to it, which she loved. There were tasteful paintings hung on the wall and a mirror on the left hand side as you came in; good Feng Shui.

He beamed as soon as his eyes fell on her and soon she found herself swept up in her husband's arms.

She kissed him eagerly; even her neurosis couldn't keep her away from Peter's lips for long… When she was in his arms the rest of the world fell away.

Peter felt exactly the same, as much as he may love his job, his favourite part of the day was when he could come home…

Lizzie, of course, still played professional tennis and since his great win, she had won Wimbledon herself (twice) and the US Open. Soon, it would be time to travel back to England for this years Wimbledon… let's hope her good luck still held.

Every so often, Lizzie came to work with Peter and helped out. It was then she realised why he loved his job so much… All the kids were wonderful and surprisingly eager to learn. It was a rewarding experience to see the progress that they make.

When the two eventually parted, Lizzie smiled up at him and then gave him a look that told him everything. It wasn't intentional, but over the last year, Peter had gotten to know Lizzie, very, very well and he knew when she was holding back.

"What's wrong?" he asked holding her at arms length and tipping his head slightly. He didn't sound concerned but curious instead.

Lizzie shook her head and smiled. She looked back into his eyes and grabbed his hand.

She made her way into the living room with Peter in tow and she pulled him in front of the sofa.

He raised one eyebrow and stood expectantly.

"Well?" he asked with a smirk… Another reason why she liked him, somehow he always managed to lighten the mood.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards so he fell onto the sofa. She laughed.

"You might wanna sit down…"

"I didn't have any choice!" he complained jokingly.

She laughed again and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips.

"I like it already…" Peter commented.

She shook her head and looked him straight in the eyes…

"I'm pregnant."

She watched the changing emotions.

Surprise.

Disbelief.

Worry.

Shock.

And then the one she had been hoping would surface to triumph at the end…

(Drum roll please…………..)

Happiness.

He beamed at her again, he looked like he was about to explode in happiness, he stuttered and stumbled over words and then gave up.

He settled for jumping up, grabbing her and spinning her around in the air.

They both laughed. This went on for quite a while, kissing and ensued, quickly followed by all-out snogging.

When finally the initial glee had worn off he set back on the ground again.

"You're going be a daddy!" Lizzie laughed at the shocked look still on his features…

"_You're _going to be a mummy!" he said pointing an accusing finger with wide eyes and looking down at her stomach.

They both laughed and Lizzie pulled him into a kiss again.

"I'm so glad that you're pleased."

He looked at her, disbelief etched on his features.

"What the hell else could I be!" he laughed, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Wh- when did you find out?" he asked, still hugging her.

"Five minutes ago," she said with a sigh as they finally parted.

"Jesus… Have you told your Dad?" he asked, almost as an after thought.

She shook her head, still smiling, ignoring the pain in her face at the muscles getting an extra long work out…

"I never got time, you arrived when I finally got shaken from my stupor. And in those five minutes I've made an important choice… I'm going to miss a year of Wimbledon. My family's more important than my career."

He smiled at her. She looked straight back at him and saw his smile turn to a look of thought as his eyes rolled left and up.

"I wonder if I can get the rest of the day off?" he said. He soon had made his way over to the phone and was calling the club.

Lizzie sat down on the sofa, wondering why she had ever doubted that Peter would be happy. She expected that it was just one of those natural worries that a mother has. Having sad that, if he had been angry, she would have been disappointed and she would have known right then and there that Peter was not the man for her…

Then she remembered something that had deserted her memory during her neurosis… A memory, she thought back:

"_Do you like children?"_

_"I would like to just repetitively make children and practice making children in between. Babies are marvelous. Babies are where it's at. That's why you've got to keep having them -- so you've always got one that's not at the 'I hate you, Dad' stage. I'm entirely dogmatic about this."_

She laughed at the thought… Yup, she had definitely chosen the right guy.

**_+ Three days later_**

"ON MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GONNA BE A FATHER! MY SON! MY VERY FIRST GRANDCHILD!"

The rant continued on for a while until Augusta calmed down.

(A/N: Now… as far as I can remember, and I have just watched my Wimbledon DVD… You never actually hear Peter's Father's name… so I'm going to go with the name of the actor, k?)

Bernard, Peter's father then took his turn in quietly congratulating him while Augusta moved on to Lizzie…

The dinner that night was a bright and breezy one. Everyone was ecstatic and Carl had given up on Lizzie and was now engaged to Sonya… the girl from the bookies.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Emaly," Peter answered.

"Can you help me with my backhand? I keep hitting it out…" Emaly, Peter's 7-year-old daughter asked him.

"Can you give me two seconds and I'll be right there," Peter replied trying to dislodge his 3-year-old from his leg.

"Do you… need a hand?" Lizzie asked, returning from collecting the scattered balls from around the court.

"Come on, Stellan, Daddy's got to help Emaly…" Stellan just giggled inanely.

"Nope, I'm good Hun," he said, his voice strained trying to pry Stellan from his limb.

"Daddy! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" he shouted back.

Lizzie soon came to Peter's rescue, getting Stellan off his leg with little effort and few soft words.

"Thank you, dear," Peter said, with a pant and straightening.

"You're welcome… Hun," she said, stealing a kiss on her way by.

Peter smiled stupidly in accomplishment.

"DAD!"

"Sorry…"

Lizzie watched as the love of her life instructed her beautiful daughter how to improve her backhand and as she bounced Stellan on her knee… she realised that she was for once… completely content…

Fin 

**I really hope that you liked that… **

**Please review… **

**I wrote it for you! **

**No reviews make me blue!**

**I've got a hole in my shoe…**

**So, um… please review!**

**Also, for those of you who could notice what bit of dialogue is a direct Paul Bettany quote, and those you you who can see whereI got the names for his kids from... you will get a free replica of Peter Colt... It looks like the real thing ladies, walks, talks and swears just like the real thing... you want him? REVIEW!**


End file.
